mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breaking News
Starting on January 12, 2016 with the Series 7 website update, the main page of LEGO.com/Mixels became a Mixopolis breaking news report. It is often changed weekly, and also includes a "Citizens of the Week" section that is updated at the same time. Entries January 12, 2016 MIXIES DRUMMER IN 5-HOUR MARATHON SOLO Ten minutes into their opening Mixopolis gig, Mixies drummer Tapsy ventured into a drum solo that lasted five hours, three minutes and thirteen seconds. The solo saw the other Mixies band members leave the stage after twenty minutes and go to the movies to watch The Mixels Movie I and II before returning to stage and rejoining the concert four and a half hours later. Citizens of the Week January 19, 2016 KNIGHTS IN SHINY ARMOR ATTACKED BY PLASTIC KNIFE Late last night, three Mixels knights were ambushed by a tiny Nixel armed with a dull plastic knife…”. ‘There was nothing we could do’, knight Camillot reported to Mix News. ‘We had to surrender our weapons or risk getting mauled’. Citizens of the Week January 26, 2016 TRUMPETER BLOWS EYES OFF BAND MEMBERS IN SOLO Last night, the live performance of the famous Mixies band took a most unexpected turn when Trumpsy blew so hard into the trumpet during an improvised solo that the eyes, microphone and drum sticks were blown off the musician's fellow band members. The concert resumed 5 minutes later. Citizens of the Week February 4, 2016 POLICE CATCH COOKIE THIEF Early this morning, the Mixel police managed to track down a container of cookies that had been missing since last Tuesday. ‘It was a double catch’, reports Kuffs, a Mixel police. ‘We found the cookies, and we found the Nixel who stole them, munching away at the cookies inside the container’! Citizens of the Week February 11, 2016 No news report was posted this week; however, one was intended for release. Citizens of the Week February 18, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week February 23, 2016 MAKES MIXOPOLIS MIXELS MIX LIKE NEVER BEFORE It is finally official: The new Mixels game is about...mixing! The game—which can now be played on this very website—has already taken Mixels fans by storm. ‘And it’s of little surprise,’ says Kuffs, Mixopolis policeman and passionate spare-time gamer. ‘It’s got everything you’d expect from a good Mixels game and more: lots of awesome characters—myself included—lots of mixing, lots of Maxing, and even the odd nix thrown into the mix. It’s just awesome.’ Citizens of the Week March 1, 2016 MIXIES BAND VOWS TO BLOW AWAY AUDIENCE The famous Mixies band, which will perform live at the Mixopolis Arena later tonight, reports to Mix TV that it will blow its audience away. Its latest album Mix’n'Loud, which went straight to No. 1 in the Mixies Top 100 last week, can only be played at full blast, the band says.’ Citizens of the Week March 21, 2016 This entry was released on the Explore page before the main page. BUSTO BUSTS RUNAWAY CUFFS During this morning’s rush hour, police officer Busto managed to successfully bust and jail a pair of runaway handcuffs. The handcuffs were later discovered to belong to officer Kuffs and have now been returned to their rightful owner. Citizens of the Week April 12, 2016 NIXEL ON DRAGON ATTACKS KNIGHTS IN SHINING ARMOR '' '' Earlier yesterday evening, three unsuspecting Mixel knights got the shock of a lifetime when they were suddenly ambushed by a Nixel riding a giant dragon. ‘It was not the dragon that scared us’, Camillot said. ‘We are used to those. It was the Nixel and that crazy laugh! THAT was scary’! Citizens of the Week April 20, 2016 MIXIES BAND PLAYS A PRANK ON LOCAL POLICE A police motorcycle that sounds like a trumpet? A walking prison that sounds like a big drum? That was the result when the Mixies played a prank on the local police in downtown Mixopolis. You have to see it to believe it! Citizens of the Week April 28, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 2, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 10, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 17, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 25, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week May 30, 2016 No news report was posted this week. Citizens of the Week June 1, 2016 SERIES 8 What do three crazy doctors, pirates and fire MIXELS have in common? They are all part of the new LEGO MIXELS series 8, and they are taking Mixopolis by storm. Check them out now, and get busy mixing! Citizens of the Week June 7, 2016 DOCTORS GIVE APPLE TOTAL MAKEOVER Yesterday, an ordinary green apple was transformed into a broadly smiling fruit. The transformation, which was carried out by the three Mixels doctors, immediately resulted in a media frenzy. ‘If this is what they can do to an apple’, one news reporter states, ‘imagine what they could do to a pear’! Citizens of the Week June 16, 2016 FIRE MIXELS TRANSFORM INTO A FIRE TRUCK Earlier today, three members of the Mixopolis fire brigade announced that they can max into an awesome fire vehicle in less than a minute. The vehicle comes complete with a fire ladder, wheels, several emergency lights, and some really big...teeth!? Citizens of the Week June 23, 2016 MIXOPOLIS CITIZENS POINT TO SPLASHO AS THEIR BFF (BEST FRIEND FOREVER) The annual Best Friend Day has finally arrived, and this morning, the citizens of Mixopolis revealed who they regard as their BFF (Best Friend Forever). The title went to Splasho, who was overcome with tears of joy upon hearing the news. “That just proves what a great chap he is”, Skulzy told Mix TV. “He’s got feelings, and he’s not afraid of showing it. What a Mixel”! Citizens of the Week July 12, 2016 NIXEL WITH BROKEN LEG FLEES HOSPITAL Yesterday, a Nixel with a broken leg checked into the Mixopolis hospital, only to be seen running away screaming moments later. ‘It was the doctor’, the Nixel said. ‘The size of that syringe, the horns on top of the head, the hammer in hand – it was like a totally mad person!’ Citizens of the Week July 13, 2016 This entry was released on the Facebook page and the Explore page before the main page. PIRATES MISTAKE BOX OF FLOUR FOR SANDY BEACH This afternoon, three pirates were caught red-handed attempting to bury treasure in a box of flour. Reportedly, they were attempting to bury their treasure, thinking they had arrived at a deserted island. July 21, 2016 FIRE BRIGADE SET ON FIRE BY HOT CHILI Splasho, one of the three Mixels firefighters, caught fire when biting into super-hot chili yesterday afternoon. ‘There were literally flames coming out of the mouth’, fire plane Aquad reports. Reportedly, it took Aquad and flying buddy Hydro more than 30 minutes and 1,000 gallons of water to put out the flames. Citizens of the Week August 12, 2016 This entry was released blank. BREAKING NEWS: NEW STOP MOTION VIDEO Citizens of the Week Trivia *All entries are archived in the Explore section of the website. *Strangely, Paladum and Trumpsy don't utilize their squared-off tooth piece in some of the images they are in, even though Busto and Tuth have it. Category:Mixopolis Category:2016 Category:Series 7 Category:LEGO Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:Series 8 Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix